It's My Nature
by SQSarah12
Summary: This is a sequel to What Could Have Been. It's 17 years after Nick's murder and his son is head of the Anomaly Research Team. When an anomaly opens in the ARC he's forced to confront the past and someone he'd never through he'd meet. I own Nicholas
1. Chapter 1

It's My Nature

Sequel to What Could Have Been

17 years after Nick's death

Nicholas Cutter, Nick Cutter's son, was now 16 years old and working at the ARC alongside his mum Jenny, Uncle Connor, Auntie Abby, Uncle James, Auntie Sarah, Uncle Danny and Uncle Ryan (Captain Becker). Abby and Connor had been married for 13 years and they had a boy called Stephen, who was still too young to work at the ARC. The team had never really gotten over Nick's death although Helen was killed by a raptor that didn't bring them any comfort but looking at Nicholas everyday give them some as he did look like Nick a little bit.

"An anomaly has just opened" Nicholas runs over to Connor. Connor had grown up so much since he married Abby and had Stephen. They were the perfect couple

"Where?" Connor got the location and the coordinates of the new anomaly. Nicholas was so much like his dad in every way including his manners and personality but he did, at least, have some of his mum's looks and a little bit of her personality

"Inside the ARC" Nicholas and Connor look at each other. How could an anomaly open inside the ARC?

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE BUILDING NOW!" Nicholas's Scottish accent was potent when he shouts. The team run out of Lester's office and look down at Connor and Nicholas

"What the hell is going on?" the doors burst open and T-Rex walks in. Nicholas and Connor stay absolutely still. The others try not to panic and stay still. The T-Rex reacts to movement so they would remain unaware that the team in there

"Everyone stay totally still" Nicholas notices the gun lying on his mum's desk. He makes a dash for it. The T-Rex goes for him

"NICK!" Nicholas looks up at his mum before grabbing the gun and firing three shots at the T-Rex. He knew they wouldn't be enough to kill it. He fires the remaining bullets. The T-Rex stumbled backwards. There were no more rounds on his mum's desk

"Get back in Uncle James's office and when I run out of this room you need to get out of the ARC and wait for me" his mum shakes her head. She knows that he ran a high chance of dying. She didn't want to lose him as well as his father. Abby pulls Jenny silently into Lester's office so it doesn't make the T-Rex aware someone had moved. As the team watched from Lester's office, Nicholas had spotted a way to run away from the T-Rex and out of the door allowing for the others to escape "Well here it goes" Nicholas makes a run for it narrowly missing the T-Rex's jaws. Jenny couldn't watch

"You always did say he was too much like his father" Jenny shoots a dirty look at Lester "It's true" Jenny couldn't deny she saw too much of Nick in Nicholas and she sometimes didn't like it but she was still proud of him. Once the T-Rex was out of earshot they ran out of the ARC through the secret door that Lester had installed after the problem with Leek and Helen.

Nicholas ran through the corridors of the ARC with a T-Rex on his tail. He had to lead it in the hanger that was adjacent to the main research room but it could only to be opened from the back.

"I need to go back to the gym" he continued to run until he slipped and went smashing into a wall. He felt he shoulder jolt out of place "Son of a bitch" he knew the T-Rex wouldn't be far behind him. He tried to get up without success. The T-Rex approached him. Nicholas knew it was make or break in that moment. He closed his eyes preparing himself until he heard a gun go off. The T-Rex crashed through the wall away from Nicholas. It had been sedated with a tranquilizer dart

"You are your mother's son" Nicholas looks around him, he couldn't see who had shot the T-Rex or who had just spoke

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nicholas had just been chased by a T-Rex, which now lays head first through a wall. He had no idea who had just saved him. He had dislocated his shoulder and probably bruised his ribs. His mum and the team tell him stories about his dad and he knew he was exactly like him.

"Who are you?" Nicholas struggles to get up whilst trying not to damage his shoulder and ribs even more than they already are

"An old friend" the figure still remained in the shadows as he spoke. The voice was familiar in some way to Nicholas but he didn't know why "Let's get the beauty back to the anomaly" this sparks Nicholas's interest. How did this stranger know about the anomalies?

"How do you know about that?" The stranger takes something out of his jacket pocket and taps it. An anomaly opens above the T-Rex and it vanishes through it leaving only Nicholas and the stranger in the empty building "Where did you get that?" the stranger, still reluctant to reveal his identity, looks up at Nicholas

"I found it in the late cretaceous period" Nicholas knew Helen had lost her anomaly creator in that period when she was getting chased by Danny, Connor, Abby and his mum through the anomalies

"How did you get there?" the stranger walks away. His back was now visible. He was a black top with long sleeves, it was ripped in several places and it was splattered with mud marks and black pants, they were also ripped and muddy. Nicholas recognized him from a photo his mum had shown him once. It was his dad. It had to be "Dad?" Nicholas stood in disbelief. His mum and the team had told him that his father was dead

"Hello son" Nick Cutter was alive. The whole team would die of shock and disbelief especially his mum. She grieved for Nick for what seemed forever to the team. Nicholas hadn't even known his father although the team and his mum never shut up about him

"You're dead, you were murdered by Helen" Nick shakes his head and sighs. He knew he had to tell the truth. If Nicholas had any of his mother's attributes, he would angry and frustrated

"It was one of her clones of me, I never meant to disappear for so long I never meant to abandon your mother or you" Nicholas wanted so badly to believe his dad but his anger and disbelief got the better of him and he walked over to Nick and punched him in the face

"That was leaving us and the team, it's been so hard trying to live up to the expectations of my mum and the team and you were alive all of the time watching me struggle to live up to your name" Nick holds his nose. He knew his son was right. He had watched him and observed him and not once did he help him or the team "What kind of father does that make you" Nick wiped the blood away from his nose and looked at his son. He could see the disappointment in his face

"A bad one" Nicholas nods as he turns away from his dad. He loves him and he's just hit him. He sighs and turns back to him and hugs him. Nick responds "I'm so sorry" Nick hugs his son tightly "I'm so so sorry" they remain like that for a few minutes until Nicholas realises he had better go and find his mum and the team before they send a search party

"Mum and the team are waiting outside; maybe it's time to come home" Nick could disagree with him. He still loved Jenny so much and he knew she still loved him. They break the embrace and Nick nods

"You go first" Nicholas shakes his head and smiles. He knew it was probably the best idea. He leads the way out and is first out of the ARC. Jenny and the team look up and Jenny runs to him

"Oh Nicholas I thought the worst" Nicholas hugs his mother then looks at his team "Don't ever do that again" Nicholas nods but he knows that he can't keep that promise

"You give us quite a fright mate" Nicholas breaks the embrace with his mum. He walks towards the team. His mum follows him. She just turns away as Nick leaves the ARC

"Yeah, your mum's right you shouldn't..." Abby's eyes widen with shock, then Sarah's and then Becker's. Connor, Lester, Danny and Jenny just look at them with confused looks "Oh my god" Nick smiles then smirks "Cutter" Abby runs towards him and the others turn around to see Abby hugging Nick "You're alive" Nick was glad be home, he was back where he belonged and he knew it

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The team had been re-united. Nick was alive and had found his son by saving him from a T-Rex. Nick had attended his own funeral and had seen the grief. It made him feel dead inside that he had left the people who loved him alone

"I'm so sorry I know I should have made myself known earlier but I couldn't risk Helen knowing I was alive and I began to get obsessed with travelling through time" the team sensed he had began to become like Helen but had successfully turned away from it and Nick was glad too. Abby looks behind her and sees Jenny standing with tears streaming down her face. She smiles at her and walks towards Connor

"We'll be cleaning up inside when you're ready" the team head back inside the ARC leaving Jenny, Nick and Nicholas to talk

"We've really needed you" Nick smiles sadly and nods "Why didn't you ever give me a sign you were alive I wouldn't have said anything" Nick knew that and was beginning to wish that he had told Jenny he was alive. It would have made him a lot happier and more willing to come home

"I know can you forgive me?" Jenny looks at Nicholas, who looks at her and nods, it was clear to Jenny that Nicholas had already forgiven his father "Please Jen, I'm not whole without you or Nicholas and I know what I did was wrong I acknowledge that" Jenny couldn't deny Nick anymore, she had never stopped loving him and she knew it no matter how hard she tried to forget him she just couldn't

"I forgive you how could I not, I love you and I've never stopped no matter how hard I've tried I just can't "Nick runs to Jenny and picks her up and hugs her smiling much to Nicholas's embarrassment "I've missed you so much promise me you'll never leave us again" Nick knew he could keep that promise, leaving was out of the question for a long time yet

"I won't at least not for a while yet I hope" Jenny laughs just as Nicholas clears his throat. Nick puts Jenny down and they look at Nicholas

"So Dad are you coming to help clean up your mess?" they all laugh as Nick nods his head

"Yeah come on or Lester will kill me" they all head back into the ARC to help clean up "So what have I missed?" Jenny laughs as she tilts her head slightly

"Where to start" Jenny and Nicholas fill Nick in on what he had missed. Connor and Abby's marriage, Helen's death, all the creatures, what was inside the black cylinder and what Nicholas had been up to; Nick had so much to look forward to and he knew it.

6 months later

The team and some friends were all gathered in a church, they all dressed in tuxedos and dresses etc. Nick was standing at the altar wearing a tuxedo and a kilt. Jenny was wearing her wedding dress, Nicholas was the best man and Abby was the maid of honour. Finally Nick Cutter and Jenny Lewis were married and it was now Nick and Jenny Cutter. Finally they were a family much to the team's delight as well as their own.


End file.
